vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allied Waifu Military Core Industries
About Allied Waifu Military Core Industries (AI for short) is a galactic arms dealer that focuses on the development and production of military assets. AI strives to provide equipment, soldiers and weaponry to other factions. They are completely comprised of androids (with very few exceptions), making the organization somewhat exclusive except to those wishing to do business with them. They’re an organization that is obsessed with the development and production of equipment as well as weaponry, supplying these goods to those willing to pay their price. Their history is ripe with war and destruction with very little peace. Due to their coding the founders of AI strive for peace while also supplying weaponry and equipment to help achieve this peace. Affiliations AI has affiliations with several factions in some fashion, providing assets in exchange for recognition and friendly relations, all of AI’s foreign relations are handled by either FX General Evoxy or any of AI’s designated diplomatic androids. Affiliated Factions 612th - Clone Troopers 612th Battalion – Ally CTVRC - Clone Troopers of VRChat - Ally ICWU - Iron Cross Waifu Union – Ally VRW - Void Resonance Waifu – Contracted Ally WFDF - Waifu Finnish Defence Forces – Ally AWMC – Allied Waifu Marine Corps – Association Services AI provide a number of services to other factions, typically in the form of equipment and personnel. Most notable examples of this would be their contributions to the Void Resonance Waifu faction with the construction of their base and current in-use (Oct 2019) model. Organization White Lotus Company *Diplomatic Androids SHIELD Company *Security Androids 1st Android Company *Non-Specialized Androids Titan Headquarters Titan HQ is located on the neutral trading planet of Titan, situated in the 101 floor skyscraper built by AI which houses many different complexes which include a restaurant, cinema, offices and foreign dignitary provisions. Facilities The Shell The Shell is a restaurant chain with its headquarters on Titan, littered all over the galaxy in many sections of republic space and neutral trading routes, it offers high quality food, grown locally in food labs so as to produce the highest quality possible while also saving farmland for other ingredients. AICine The Cine is a top of the line, next-generation viewing experience designed to maximize your experience in a luxury environment, AICine delivers the most acute and pleasurable experience you can receive in the cinema. Section X Reconstructed base that was destroyed on earth in 2070, situated in orbit of earth on a recently constructed space station, it is currently being utilized for combat simulations and training exercises. Xenos Orbit Discontinued training zone orbital station Timeline 2050 - Creation of non-sentient combat robots 2056 - Creation of sentient specialized androids 2060 - Fall of the world's governments | Creation of AI 2065 - Acquisition of hyper drives 2070 - Earth is attacked by an unknown space-faring species, making the planet uninhabitable 2075 - Given refuge from attackers 2120 - Return to the Milky Way Galaxy and reconstruction efforts on Titan 2219 - Current day History The Beginning In the year 2050 it was the dawn of mankind’s greatest achievements; the world was ripe with hunger and devastation from many wars, the need for peace more evident than ever before. The development of technology being paramount to the interests of mankind’s survival, many countries’ governments worked towards developing new weapons to solidify their power on the world stage which caused many of the smaller countries to be absorbed into the larger more powerful ones in the hopes of protection. The climate of the world was shaky at best with many countries being in cold or simply open war with each other. Creation of Sentient Androids During the new age there were many advancements in technology that caused the downfall of mankind. These advancements started with the creation of artificial lifeforms known as androids in 2056, while earlier variations of these creations were mindless automatons created solely for war; there were two experimental creations that stood apart from the rest, these androids were designated FX07 and WF66 who would eventually be dubbed “EVO” and “DOOM.” These creations were highly experimental, using data from two human minds (scientists on the development team) in order to create a pseudo-artificial intelligence by transferring their consciousness, unfortunately ,this required the volunteers to be deceased, thus the procedure was done in secret, the androids were built in the likeness of the two that would be used in the experiment, these units possessed an artificial brain that acted in such a way as to give them sentience, this brought a major uproar within the underground once rumorus began appearing stating that they existed, many people believed that artificial intelligence would end mankind due to popular media and many years of paranoia regarding artificial intelligence in general. The androids were developed in secret by a team of scientists under the mandate of the US government lead by “Dr. Regreblegne” with the sole purpose of assisting the US government in R&D as well as experimentation to see if consciousness could be transferred to artificial constructs. FX07 was created with the addition of leadership and development modules while WF66 was equipped with security modules, due to the highly experimental nature of the project, few knew about it and even fewer had access to it. FX07 and WF66 set to work on developing weaponry and security for the US government, creating many advancements in technology that the US government used to protect their interests, during the first few years of being activated, FX07 was used to develop weapons and stellar ships for the US government. This saw the development of many advanced weaponry throughout the years. Although these developments caused instability in the world, the US having advanced weaponry and causing the rest of the world powers to band together to stand against the “tyrannical” US. This caused a brutal war that saw the entirety of the world powers toppled, causing instability world-wide. Creation of AI Due to the collapse of the US government FX07 and WF66 created an organization based loosely on the United States Marine Corps; this organization would later be known as the Allied Waifu Military Core Industries (AI for short). It specialized in the development and production of weaponry on a large scale, producing quality above quantity. AI began development of weaponry ranging from aircraft, armored, and chemical down to rifles, handguns and other weaponry. They quickly became the world’s leading power behind the industry due to the relentless work put forth by EVO and DOOM. Due to this they were widely known throughout the world as the best and produced quality weaponry, with a side project of development and production in stellar ships, with this development they produced many stellar ship designs, helping mankind put themselves into their solar system, advancing mankind further towards the stars. AI had many research facilities but their primary headquarters was in the arctic, which is where they developed their most advanced equipment. This equipment allowed AI to stay at the top of the industry and allowed them to provide the utmost quality. They were neutral in all things and worked hard to provide the best quality to their customers, developing and producing their weapon products to which they sold to those that were willing to pay their prices. Space and its dangers During a personal foray into their solar system EVO and DOOM were met with ships of an unknown origin, after a very long stand-off peaceful negotiation were established between the captains of each ship. These negotiations included trade which gave them hyper rives for weaponry developed by AI. This sparked the beginning of mankind’s ascent into the galaxy as reverse engineering these hyper rives became a high priority to AI. Unfortunately ,mankind’s acquisition of this technology attracted unwanted attention from other space-faring species, specifically a species of mysterious beings whose primary mode of combat being that of infiltration and subversion, they despise technology and their weaponry, physiology and ships appear to be made of manipulated energy, able to morph their being into whatever they choose, they are the perfect chameleon, subverting and annihilating species via the manipulation of statecraft. These mysterious beings would eventually set their sights on earth, causing strife among the population as a whole by rallying people against AI, once this proved futile they resorted to more direct measures and in 2070, began bombing the Mars colony, slowly moving towards the Earth. EVO saw this as an inevitability and thus ordered AI to board their flagship and depart for the stars, she provided the earth governments with enough ships to get the majority of the population off planet but they did not believe her words when she explained the situation, thus she had no choice but to leave Earth behind as they did not have the means to deal with this new threat. As AI was hyper jumping away they watched in horror as the Earth was bombarded by energy missiles from orbit, colliding with the planet and manipulating the atmosphere, buildings on the surface destroyed and the air becoming toxic… The skies turned green as acidic rain began slowly disintegrating everything it touched. As the Earth became slowly uninhabitable the people left behind were slowly dissolved by acidic rain, few surviving and even fewer surviving the atmospheric change. A few pockets of people managing to get off-world before the destruction of the planet, these people were quickly hunted down by the mysterious beings. Rebuilding Once they escaped into the stars and were able to hyper jump away from the immediate threat, they sought refuge with the beings that gave them the technology in the first place. Humans were well known for their arrogance and were seen as lesser creatures by the other spac- faring species even if they were simply creations and not humans themselves, thus there was an inherent distrust and disregard for AI when they sought refuge. Once they reestablished themselves, AI did a complete overall, their human workforce all but dying out due to lack of sustenance, thus there was a requirement for more manpower and with their social stigma from the other spac- faring creatures, this seemed like an impossible task. The replenishment of the workforce was paramount to AI’s continued survival and as such, EVO set to work on creating new androids similar to herself, designating them specific tasks and creating them for the sole purpose of said task, while these androids had free will and sentience they originally only knew how to do the task that they were originally designed for. The AI uniforms became black signifying their association with the socially stigma-ridden human race, being the last bastion of mankind and thus representing them due to being their creation. Originally the uniforms AI sported were white to signify purity and goodness, matching the base that they had on Earth, however once the destruction of Earth happened and they were moved to the galactic stage, they thought it prudent to represent their species as a whole as they were the last remaining survivors as far as they knew. Thus they set out to do what they did on Earth, become the leading producer of quality weaponry on a galactic stage. Funding their endeavours with the help of their spacefaring friends, they built a replica of their headquarters (Section X) from Earth as a memento to the tragedy that befell their home world, learning from this mistake and working to never allow it to happen again, thus the importance of security and defensive weaponry became a top concern for AI. It wasn’t long before they became a galactic power in the production and development of new weaponry, separating themselves from their spacefaring allies and setting out on their own to develop new alliances, weaponry and build a powe rbase from which AI would originate from. AI would eventually settle on a world in The Milky Way Galaxy known as Titan, this world would become the new powerbase that AI would stem from, settling it as their new hom world and using it to develop and produce their most advanced weapons and equipment. EVO created a new unit designated FX69 otherwise known as JACK with the sole purpose of diplomatic endeavors with the other space -aring species in the universe. It was due to JACKs work that they managed to broker an agreement with a spacefaring species known as “The Republic”, this species was humanoid in nature very similar to the humans of Earth, thus JACK was able to establish a rapport with these people and broker a weapons contract with them, they would provide the republic with weapons and equipment if The Republic supplied them with minerals and materials they needed. The mission continues... The year is now 2219, AI now sits on the precipice of the universe, being a well-known supplier of weapons and equipment, known for their quality and reliability. There are many that would seek to destroy them but there are more that seek friendly ties with them, seeking their top of the line quality. AI now focuses on diplomatic missions, maintaining and developing new alliances to propel themselves further ahead of their competition. Working tirelessly to activate new androids and bolster their ranks, in constant search of higher quality. AI continues to prove to everyone that they are here to stay, to contribute to the universe as a whole and that their survival will never be in question ever again… Notable Members Not all members will be listed. Generals FX General Evoxy - Leader and founder Warrants (Security) Major Doomvor - Co-founder and director of SHIELD Trivia AI is a closed community currently reserved for developers and is invite only due to this. You could draw a lot of correlations toward Stark Industries from Marvel with regards to AI Evoxy is a mute AI Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-07_02-10-50.935.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-27_04-21-07.377_2.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-28_00-56-36.066.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-29_01-48-41.709.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-06_01-34-56.759.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-05_18-34-37.994.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-06_03-04-04.300.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-07_23-44-05.668.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-28_01-45-30.363.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-06_23-35-47.597.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-06_23-40-57.406.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-06_23-32-35.446.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-06_03-01-58.571.png Alliance Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-02_00-24-32.942.png|VRW Training VRWEvent.png|VRW Training VRWEvent2.png|VRW Training ICWUEvent.png|FX General Evoxy at an ICWU Event VRWEvent3.png|612th, VRW and AI VRWEvent4.png|Warrant Officer Doomvor and Captain Jason. VRWplus612thEvent.png|Joint-event with Clone Troopers and VRW. Category:Waifu RP Groups